wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Primeira Guerra Mundial
Portugal 20px Reino de Itália 20px Estados Unidos 20px Brasil 20px Império do Japão 20px Reino da Grécia|combatente2 = Potências Centrais: 20px Império Alemão 20px Império Austro-Húngaro 20px Terceiro Império Búlgaro 20px Império Otomano |combatente3 = |comandante1 = 20px Ferdinand Foch 20px Georges Clemenceau 20px Nicolau II 20px Aleksei Brusilov 20px Alexander Kerenski 20px Jorge V 20px Douglas Haig 20px John Jellicoe 20px Woodrow Wilson 20px John Pershing 20px Vítor Manuel III 20px Luigi Cadorna 20px Sidónio Pais |comandante2 = 20px Guilherme II 20px Paul von Hindenburg 20px Reinhard Scheer 20px Francisco José I 20px Conrad von Hötzendorf 20px İsmail Enver 20px Fernando I |comandante3 = |força1 = |força2 = |força3 = |vítimas1 = Mortes militares: 5 milhões Mortes civis: 6 milhões Total: 11 milhões |vítimas2 = Mortes militares: 4 milhões Mortes civis: 4 milhões Total: 8 milhões |vítimas3 = }} A Primeira Guerra Mundial (também conhecida como Grande Guerra ou Guerra das Guerras) foi um conflito bélico mundial ocorrido entre 28 de Julho de 1914 e 11 de Novembro de 1918. A guerra ocorreu entre a Tríplice Entente (liderada pelo Reino Unido, França, Império Russo (até 1917) e Estados Unidos (a partir de 1917), que derrotaram a coligação formada pelas Potências Centrais (liderada pelo Império Alemão, Império Austro-Húngaro e Império Otomano)Primeira Guerra Mundial. Acessado em 30/08/2010, e causou o colapso de quatro impérios e mudou de forma radical o mapa geo-político da Europa e do Médio Oriente. No início da guerra (1914), o Reino de Itália era aliado dos Impérios Centrais na Tríplice Aliança, mas, considerando que a aliança tinha carácter defensivo (e a guerra havia sido declarada pelo Império Austro-Húngaro) e a Itália não havia sido preventivamente consultada sobre a declaração de guerra, o governo italiano afirmou não se sentir vinculado à aliança e que, portanto, permaneceria neutro. Mais tarde, as pressões diplomáticas do Grã-Bretanha e da França fizeram-na firmar em 26 de abril de 1915 um pacto secreto contra o aliado austríaco, chamado Pacto de Londres, no qual a Itália se empenharia a entrar em guerra decorrido um mês em troca de algumas conquistas territoriais que obtivesse ao fim da guerra: o Trentino, o Tirol Meridional, Trieste, Gorizia, Ístria (com exceção da cidade de Fiume), parte da Dalmácia, um protetorado sobre a Albânia, sobre algumas ilhas do Dodecaneso e alguns territórios do Império Otomano, além de uma expansão das colônias africanas, às custas da Alemanha (a Itália já possuía na África: a Líbia, a Somália e a Eritreia). O não-cumprimento das promessas feitas à Itália foi um dos fatores que a levaram a aliar-se ao Eixo na Segunda Guerra Mundial (1939-1945). Em 1917, a Rússia abandonou a guerra em razão do início da Revolução de Outubro. No mesmo ano, os Estados Unidos, que até então só participavam na guerra como fornecedores, ao ver os seus investimentos em perigo, entram militarmente no conflito, mudando totalmente o destino da guerra e garantindo a vitória da Tríplice Entente. Introdução Muitos dos combates na Primeira Guerra Mundial ocorreram nas frentes ocidentais, em trincheiras e fortificações (separadas pelas "Terras de Ninguém", que era o espaço entre cada trincheira, onde vários cadáveres ficavam à espera do recolhimento) do mar do Norte até a Suíça. As batalhas davam-se em invasões dinâmicas, em confrontos no mar, e pela primeira vez na história, no ar. O saldo foi de mais de 19 milhões de mortos, dos quais 5% eram civis . Na Segunda Guerra Mundial, este número aumentou em 60%. O conflito rompeu definitivamente com a antiga ordem mundial criada após as Guerras Napoleônicas, marcando a derrubada do absolutismo monárquico na Europa. thumb|330px|direita|Mapa político do mundo em [[1914.]] Três impérios europeus foram destruídos e consequentemente desmembrados: Alemão, o Austro-Húngaro e o Russo. Nos Bálcãs e no Médio Oriente o mesmo ocorreu com o Império Turco-Otomano. Dinastias imperiais europeias como as das famílias Habsburgos, Romanov e Hohenzollern, que vinham dominando politicamente a Europa e cujo poder tinha raízes nas Cruzadas, também caíram durante os quatro anos de guerra. O fracasso da Rússia na guerra acabou contribuindo para a queda do czar e o fim do império, servindo de catalisador para a Revolução Russa que inspirou outras em países tão diferentes como China e Cuba, e que serviu também, após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, como base para a Guerra Fria. No Médio Oriente, o Império Turco-Otomano foi substituído pela República da Turquia e muitos territórios por toda a região acabaram em mãos inglesas e francesas. Na Europa Central os novos estados Tchecoslováquia, Finlândia, Letônia, Lituânia, Estônia e Iugoslávia "nasceram" depois da guerra e os estados da Áustria, Hungria e Polônia foram redefinidos. Pouco tempo depois da guerra, em 1923, os Fascistas tomaram o poder no Reino de Itália. A derrota da Alemanha na guerra e o fracasso em resolver assuntos pendentes no período pós-guerra, alguns dos quais haviam sido causas da Primeira Guerra, acabaram por criar condições para a ascensão do Nazismo quatorze anos depois e para a Segunda Guerra Mundial em 1939, vinte anos depois. Antecedentes e possíveis causas Em 28 de Junho de 1914, o arquiduque Francisco Fernando, herdeiro do trono Austro-Húngaro, e sua esposa Sofia, Duquesa de Hohenberg, foram assassinados pelo sérvio Gavrilo Princip, que pertencia ao grupo nacionalista-terrorista armado Mão Negra (oficialmente chamado "Unificação ou Morte"), que lutava pela unificação dos territórios que continham sérvios. O assassinato desencadeou os eventos que rapidamente deram origem à guerra, mas suas verdadeiras causas são muito mais complexas. Historiadores e políticos têm discutido essa questão por quase um século sem chegar a um consenso. Algumas das melhores explicações estão listadas abaixo: Corrida armamentista thumb|esquerda|[[HMS Dreadnought, símbolo da corrida armamentista.]] A corrida naval entre Inglaterra e Alemanha foi intensificada em 1906 pelo surgimento do HMS Dreadnought, revolucionário navio de guerra. Uma evidente corrida armamentista na construção de navios desdobrava-se entre as duas nações. O historiador Paul Kennedy argumenta que ambas as nações acreditavam nas teorias de Alfred Thayer Mahan, de que o controle do mar era vital a uma nação. O também historiador David Stevenson descreve a corrida como um "auto reforço de um ciclo de elevada prontidão militar", enquanto David Herrman via a rivalidade naval como parte de um grande movimento para a guerra. Contudo, Niall Ferguson argumenta que a superioridade britânica na produção naval acabou por transformar tal corrida armamentista em um fator que não contribuiu para a movimentação em direção a guerra. Este período, entre 1885 e 1914, Antecedentes de la primera guerra mundial ficou conhecido como a Paz Armada Brailsford, Henry Noel, The War of Steel and Gold: A Study of the Armed Peace, Londres, 1914 http://net.lib.byu.edu/~rdh7/wwi/comment/Brailsford/APTC.htm Militarismo e autocracia thumb|upright|direita|''O [[Kaiser, propaganda militar humorística francesa.]] O presidente dos Estados Unidos Woodrow Wilson e outros observadores americanos culpam o militarismo pela guerra. A teoria é que a aristocracia e a elite militar tinham um poder excessivo no Império Alemão, no Reino de Itália e no Império Austro-Húngaro, e que a guerra seria a consequência de seus desejos pelo poder militar e o desprezo pela democracia. Consequentemente, os partidários dessa teoria pediram pela abdicação de tais soberanos, o fim do sistema aristocrático e o fim do militarismo - tudo isso justificou a entrada americana na guerra depois que a Rússia czarista abandonou a Tríplice Entente. Wilson esperava que a Liga das Nações e um desarmamento universal poderia resultar numa paz, admitindo-se algumas variantes do militarismo como nos sistemas políticos da Inglaterra e França.Hoover, Herbert, ''Ordeal of Woodrow Wilson, 1918, página 47. Imperialismo econômico Lênin era um famoso defensor de que o sistema imperialista vigente no mundo era o responsável pela guerra. Para corroborar as suas ideias ele usou as teorias econômicas de Karl Marx e do economista inglês John A. Hobson, que antes já tinha previsto as consequências do imperialismo econômico na luta interminável por novos mercados, que levaria a um conflito global, em seu livro de 1902 chamado "Imperialismo". Imperialismo Tal argumento provou-se convincente no início imediato da guerra e ajudou no crescimento do Marxismo e Comunismo no desenrolar do conflito. Os panfletos de Lênin de 1917, "Imperialismo: O Último Estágio do Capitalismo", tinham como argumento que os interesses dos bancos em várias das nações capitalistas/imperialistas tinham levado à guerra. Panfleto de 1917 "Imperialismo: O Último Estágio do Capitalismo" Nacionalismo, romantismo e a "nova era" thumb|upright|Recrutamento de [[Reino Unido|britânicos para a guerra, a exemplo da onda nacionalista que varria o continente europeu.]] Os líderes civis das nações europeias estavam na época enfrentando uma onda de fervor nacionalista que estava se espalhando pela Europa há anos, como memórias de guerras enfraquecidas e rivalidades entre povos, apoiados por uma mídia sensacionalista e nacionalista. Os frenéticos esforços diplomáticos para mediar a rixa entre o Império Austro-Húngaro e a Sérvia foram irrelevantes, já que a opinião pública naquelas nações pediam pela guerra para defender a chamada honra nacional. Já a aristocracia exercia também forte influência pela guerra, acreditando que ela poderia consolidar novamente seu poder doméstico. A maioria dos beligerantes pressentiam uma rápida vitória com consequências gloriosas. O entusiasmo patriótico e a euforia presentes no chamado Espírito de 1914 revelavam um grande otimismo para o período pós-guerra. Culminação da história europeia A guerra localizada entre o Império Austro-Húngaro e a Sérvia teve como principal (e quase único) motivo o Pan-eslavismo, o movimento separatista dos Bálcãs. O Pan-eslavismo influenciava a política externa russa, principalmente pelos cidadãos eslavos no país e os desejos econômicos de um porto em águas quentes.Referência da Web O desenrolar da Guerra dos Balcãs refletia essas novas tendências de poder das nações europeias. Para os germânicos, tanto as Guerras Napoleónicas quanto a Guerra dos Trinta Anos foram caracterizados por invasões que tiveram um grande efeito psicológico; era a posição precária da Alemanha no centro da Europa que tinha levado a um plano ativo de defesa como o Plano Schlieffen "Warm Water Friendship" Revista Time, 14 de novembro de 1955 (em inglês; cadastro necessário) Veja também: http://www.historyhome.co.uk/europe/russia1.htm (em inglês).. Ao mesmo tempo a transferência da disputada Alsácia e Lorena e a derrota na Guerra franco-prussiana influenciaram a política francesa, dando origem ao chamado Revanchismo francês. Após a Liga dos Três Imperadores ter se desmanchado, a França formou uma aliança com o Império Russo, e a guerra por duas frentes começou a se tornar uma preocupação para o exército alemão. História A crise de Julho e as declarações de guerra thumb|esquerda|upright|Declaração de guerra do [[Império Alemão em 1914.]] Após o assassinato do arquiduque Francisco Fernando em 28 de Junho, o Império Austro-Húngaro esperou três semanas antes de decidir tomar um curso de ação. Essa espera foi devida ao fato de que grande parte do efetivo militar estava na ajuda a colheita, o que impossibilitava a ação militar naquele período. Em 23 de Julho, graças ao apoio incondicional alemão (carta branca) ao Império Austro-Húngaro se a guerra eclodisse, o Ultimato de julho foi mandado à Sérvia, e que continha várias requisições, entre elas a que agentes austríacos fariam parte das investigações, e que a Sérvia seria a culpada pelo atentado. O governo sérvio aceitou todos os termos do ultimato, com exceção da participação de agentes austríacos, o que na opinião sérvia constituía uma violação de sua soberania. Por causa desse termo, rejeitado em resposta sérvia em 26 de Julho, o Império Austro-Húngaro cortou todas as relações diplomáticas com o país e declarou guerra ao mesmo em 28 de Julho, começando o bombardeio a Belgrado (capital sérvia) em 29 de Julho. No dia seguinte, o Império Russo, que sempre tinha sido aliado da Sérvia, deu a ordem de locomoção a suas tropas. O Império Alemão, que tinha garantido apoio ao Império Austro-Húngaro no caso de uma eventual guerra mandaram um ultimato ao governo do Império Russo para parar a mobilização de tropas dentro de 12 horas, no dia 31. No primeiro dia de Agosto o ultimato tinha expirado sem qualquer reação russa. A Alemanha então declarou-lhe guerra. Em 2 de Agosto a Alemanha ocupou Luxemburgo, como o passo inicial da invasão à Bélgica e do Plano Schlieffen (estratégia de defesa alemã que previa a invasão da França, Inglaterra e Rússia). A Alemanha tinha enviado outro ultimato, desta vez à Bélgica, requisitando a livre passagem do exército alemão rumo à França. Como tal pedido foi recusado, foi declarada guerra a Bélgica. Em 3 de Agosto a Alemanha declarou guerra à França, e no dia seguinte invadiu a Bélgica. Tal ato, violando a soberania belga - que Grã-Bretanha, França e a própria Alemanha estavam comprometidos a garantir fez com que o Império Britânico saísse da sua posição neutra e declarasse guerra à Alemanha em 4 de Agosto. O início dos confrontos Algumas das primeiras hostilidades de guerra ocorreram no continente africano e no oceano Pacífico, nas colônias e territórios das nações europeias. Em Agosto de 1914, um combinado da França e do Império Britânico invadiu o protetorado alemão da Togoland, no Togo. Pouco depois, em 10 de Agosto, as forças alemãs baseadas na Namíbia atacaram a África do Sul, que pertencia ao Império Britânico. Em 30 de Agosto a Nova Zelândia invadiu a Samoa, da Alemanha; em 11 de Setembro a Força Naval e Expedicionária Australiana desembarcou na ilha de Neu Pommern (mais tarde renomeada Nova Bretanha), que fazia parte da chamada Nova Guiné Alemã. O Japão invadiu as colônias micronésias e o porto alemão de abastecimento de carvão de Qingdao na península chinesa de Shandong. Com isso, em poucos meses, a Tríplice Entente tinha dominado todos os territórios alemães no Pacífico. Batalhas esporádicas, porém, ainda ocorriam na África. Na Europa, o Império Alemão e o Império Austro-Húngaro sofriam de uma mútua falta de comunicação e desconhecimento dos planos de cada exército. A Alemanha tinha garantido o apoio à invasão austro-húngara à Sérvia, mas a interpretação prática para cada um dos lados tinha sido diferente. Os líderes austro-Hhúngaros acreditavam que a Alemanha daria cobertura ao flanco setentrional contra a Rússia. A Alemanha, porém, tinha planejado que o Império Austro-Húngaro focasse a maioria de suas tropas na luta contra a Rússia enquanto combatia a França na Frente Ocidental. Tal confusão forçou o exército Austro-Húngaro a dividir suas tropas. Mais da metade das tropas foi combater os russos na fronteira, enquanto um pequeno grupo foi deslocado para invadir e conquistar a Sérvia. A batalha da Sérvia direita|thumb|Tropas [[Áustria-Hungria|austríacas executando prisioneiros sérvios.]] O exército sérvio submeteu-se a uma estratégia defensiva para conter os invasores austro-húngaros, o que culminou na Batalha de Cer. Os sérvios ocuparam posições defensivas no lado sul do rio Drina. Nas duas primeiras semanas os ataques austro-húngaros foram repelidos causando grandes perdas ao exército das Potências Centrais. Essa foi a primeira grande vitória da Tríplice Entente na guerra. As expectativas austro-húngaras de uma vitória fácil e rápida não foram realizadas e como resultado o Império Austro-Húngaro foi obrigado a manter uma grande força na fronteira sérvia, enfraquecendo as tropas que batalhavam contra a Rússia na Frente Oriental. Exército alemão na Bélgica e França thumb|right|Assalto francês às posições alemãs em [[Champagne (província)|Champagne, França, 1917.]] Após invadir o território belga, o exército alemão logo encontrou resistência na fortificada cidade de Liège. Apesar do exército ter continuado a rápida marcha rumo à França, a invasão germânica tinha provocado a decisão britânica de intervir em ajuda a Tríplice Entente. Como signatário do Tratado de Londres, o Império Britânico estava comprometido a preservar a soberania belga. Para a Grã-Bretanha os portos de Antuérpia e Oostende eram importantes demais para cair nas mãos de uma potência continental hostil ao país.www.diplobel.org. Página: [http://www.diplobel.org/uk/pages/country/anglo-belgian%20relations.htm Anglo-Belgian Relations, Embassy of Belgium in the United Kingdom] Para tanto, enviou um exército para a Bélgica, atrasando o avanço alemão. Inicialmente os mesmos tiveram uma grande vitória na Batalha das Fronteiras (14 de Agosto a 24 de Agosto de 1914). A Rússia, porém, atacou a Prússia Oriental, o que obrigou o deslocamento das tropas alemãs que estavam planejadas para ir a Frente Ocidental. A Alemanha derrotou a Rússia em uma série de confrontos chamados da Segunda Batalha de Tannenberg (17 de Agosto a 2 de Setembro de 1914). O deslocamento imprevisto para combater os russos, porém, acabou permitindo uma contra-ofensiva em conjunto das forças francesas e inglesas, que conseguiram parar os alemães em seu caminho para Paris, na Primeira Batalha do Marne (Setembro de 1914), forçando o exército alemão a lutar em duas frentes. O mesmo se postou numa posição defensiva dentro da França e conseguiu incapacitar permanentemente 230.000 franceses e britânicos. A guerra das trincheiras direita|thumb|Nas trincheiras: Infantaria com mascáras de gás, [[Ypres, 1917.]] Os avanços na tecnologia militar significaram na prática um poder de fogo defensivo mais poderoso que as capacidades ofensivas, tornando a guerra extremamente mortífera. O arame farpado era um constante obstáculo para os avanços da infantaria; a artilharia, muito mais letal que no século XIX, armada com poderosas metralhadoras. Os alemães começaram a usar gás tóxico em 1915, e logo depois, ambos os lados usavam da mesma estratégia. Nenhum dos lados ganhou a guerra pelo uso de tal artifício, mas eles tornaram a vida nas trincheiras ainda mais miserável tornando-se um dos mais temidos e lembrados horrores de guerra. Numa nota curiosa, temos que no início da guerra, chegando a primeira época natalícia, se encontram relatos de os soldados de ambos os lados cessarem as hostilidades e mesmo saírem das trincheiras e cumprimentarem-se (trégua de Natal). Isto ocorreu sem o consentimento do comando, no entanto, foi um evento único. Não se repetiu posteriormente por diversas razões: o número demasiado elevado de baixas aumentou os sentimentos de ódio dos soldados e o comando, dados os acontecimentos do primeiro ano, tentou usar esta altura para fazer propaganda, o que levou os soldados a desconfiar ainda mais uns dos outros. A alimentação era sobretudo à base de carne, vegetais enlatados e biscoitos, sendo os alimentos frescos uma raridade. Fim da guerra A partir de 1917, a situação começou a alterar-se, quer com a entrada em cena de novos meios, como o carro de combate e a aviação militar, quer com a chegada ao teatro de operações europeu das forças norte-americanas ou a substituição de comandantes por outros com nova visão da guerra e das tácticas e estratégias mais adequadas; lançam-se, de um lado e de outro, grandes ofensivas, que causam profundas alterações no desenho da frente, acabando por colocar as tropas alemãs na defensiva e levando por fim à sua derrota. É verdade que a Alemanha adquire ainda algum fôlego quando a revolução estala no Império Russo e o governo bolchevista, chefiado por Lênin, prontamente assina a paz sem condições, (Tratado de Brest-Litovski) assim anulando a frente leste, mas essa circunstância não será suficiente para evitar a derrota. O armistício que pôs fim à guerra foi assinado a 11 de Novembro de 1918. Participação de países lusófonos Brasil thumb|O [[Anexo:Lista de presidentes do Brasil|nono presidente do Brasil, Venceslau Brás, declara guerra aos Poderes Centrais. Ao seu lado, o ministro interino das Relações Exteriores Nilo Peçanha (em pé) e o presidente de Minas Gerais, Delfim Moreira (sentado).]] No Brasil, o confronto foi conhecido popularmente, até a Segunda Guerra Mundial, como a Guerra de 14, em alusão a 1914. No dia 5 de abril de 1917, o vapor brasileiro "Paraná", que navegava de acordo com as exigências feitas a países neutros, foi torpedeado, supostamente por um submarino alemão. No dia 11 de abril o Brasil rompeu relações diplomáticas com os países do bloco liderado pela Alemanha. Em 20 de maio, o navio "Tijuca" foi torpedeado perto da costa francesa. Nos meses seguintes, o governo Brasileiro confiscou 42 navios alemães, austro-húngaros e turco-otomanos que estavam em portos brasileiros, como uma indenização de guerra. No dia 23 de outubro de 1917, o cargueiro nacional "Macau", um dos navios arrestados, foi torpedeado por um submarino alemão, perto da costa da Espanha, e seu comandante feito prisioneiro. Com a pressão popular contra a Alemanha, no dia 26 de outubro de 1917, o país declarou guerra aos Poderes Centrais. A partir deste momento, por um lado, sob a liderança de políticos como Ruy Barbosa, recrudesceram agitações de caráter nacionalista, com comícios exigindo a "imperiosa necessidade de se apoiar os Aliados com ações" para por fim ao conflito. Por outro lado, sindicalistas, anarquistas e intelectuais como Monteiro Lobato criticavam essa postura e a possibilidade de grande convocação militar, pois segundo estes, entre outros efeitos negativos isto desviava a atenção do país em relação a seus problemas internos. Assim, devido a várias razões, de conflitos internos à falta de uma estrutura militar adequada, a participação militar do Brasil no conflito foi muito pequena; resumindo-se no envio ao front ocidental em 1918 de um grupo de aviadores do Exército e da Marinha que foram integrados à Força Aérea Real Britânica e de um corpo médico-militar, composto por oficiais e sargentos do exército que foram integrados ao exército francês, tendo seus membros tanto prestado serviços na retaguarda como participado de combates no front. A Marinha também enviou uma divisão naval com a incumbência de patrulhar a costa noroeste da África a partir de Dakar e o Mediterrâneo desde o estreito de Gibraltar, evitando a ação de submarinos inimigos.Hernâni Donato;"Dicionário das batalhas brasileiras" IBRASA Editora 1996 Pág.153 Portugal esquerda|upright|thumb|Monumento aos mortos da Primeira Guerra Mundial em [[Coimbra, Portugal]] Portugal participou no primeiro conflito mundial ao lado dos Aliados, o que estava de acordo com as orientações da república ainda recentemente instaurada. Na primeira etapa do conflito, Portugal participou, militarmente, na guerra com o envio de tropas para a defesa das colónias africanas ameaçadas pela Alemanha. Face a este perigo e sem declaração de guerra, o governo português enviou contingentes militares para Angola e Moçambique. Em Março de 1916, apesar das tentativas da Inglaterra para que Portugal não se envolvesse no conflito, o antigo aliado decidiu pedir ao estado português o apresamento de todos os navios germânicos na costa lusitana. Esta atitude justificou a declaração oficial de guerra a Portugal pela Alemanha, a 9 de Março de 1916 (apesar dos combates em África desde 1914). Em 1917, as primeiras tropas portuguesas, do Corpo Expedicionário Português, seguiam para a guerra na Europa, em direcção a Flandres. Portugal envolveu-se, depois, em combates em França. Neste esforço de guerra, chegaram a estar mobilizados quase 200 mil homens. As perdas atingiram quase 10 mil mortos e milhares de feridos, além de custos económicos e sociais gravemente superiores à capacidade nacional. Os objectivos que levaram os responsáveis políticos portugueses a entrar na guerra saíram gorados na sua totalidade. A unidade nacional não seria conseguida por este meio e a instabilidade política acentuar-se-ia até à queda do regime democrático em 1926. Consequências Crimes de Guerra thumb|Ossadas de vítimas do [[genocídio armênio em Erzingan, na Turquia.]] A limpeza étnica da população armênica durante os anos finais do Império Turco-Otomano é amplamente considerada como um genocídio. Com a guerra em curso, os turcos acusaram toda a população armênica, cristãos em sua maioria, de serem aliados da Rússia, utilizando-se disso como pretexto para lidar com toda a minoria considerando-a inimiga do império. É dificil definir o número exato de mortos do período, sendo estimado por diversas fontes para quase um milhão de pessoas mortas em campos de concentração, excluindo-se as que morreram por outros motivos. Desde o evento os governos turcos têm sistematicamente negado as acusações de genocídio, argumentando que os armênicos morreram por uma guerra estar em curso ou que sua matança foi justificada pelo apoio dado aos inimigos do país. Tecnologia thumb|esquerda|Exército britânico utilizando uma [[Vickers (metralhadora)|metralhadora Vickers.]] thumb|[[Carro de combate|Tanque de guerra britânico capturado pelos Alemães durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial.]] A Primeira Guerra Mundial foi uma mistura de tecnologia do século XX com tácticas do século XIX. Muitos dos combates durante a guerra envolveram a guerra das trincheiras, onde milhares de soldados por vezes morriam só para ganhar um metro de terra. Muitas das batalhas mais sangrentas da história ocorreram durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Tais batalhas incluiam Ypres , Vimy, Marne , Cambrai , Somme, Verdun, e de Gallipoli. A artilharia foi a responsável pelo maior número de baixas durante a guerra. Neste conflito estiveram envolvidos cerca de 65 milhões de soldados e destacaram-se algumas figuras militares, como o estrategista da Batalha do Marne, o general francês Joffre, o general Ferdinand Foch, também da mesma nacionalidade, que veio a assumir o controle das forças aliadas, o general alemão Von Klück, que esteve às portas de Paris, general britânico John French, comandante do Corpo Expedicionário Britânico e o comandante otomano Kemal Ataturk, vencedor na Batalha de Gallipoli contra a Inglaterra e o ANZAC (Austrália e Nova Zelândia). A guerra química e o bombardeamento aéreo foram utilizados pela primeira vez em massa na Primeira Guerra Mundial. Ambos tinham sido tornados ilegais após a Convenção Hague de 1907. Os aviões foram utilizados pela primeira vez com fins militares durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Inicialmente a sua utilização consistia principalmente em missões de reconhecimento, embora tenha depois se expandido para ataque ar-terra e atividades ar-ar, como caças. Foram desenvolvidos bombardeiros estratégicos principalmente pelos alemães e pelos britânicos, já tendo os alemães utilizado os grandes dirigíveis (Zeppelins) para bombardeamento aéreo. * Aliados da Primeira Guerra Mundial * Assassinato de Sarajevo * Batalha do Lys * Brasil na Primeira Guerra Mundial * Guerra * História da Alemanha * Motins do exército francês (1917) * Período entreguerras * Portugal na Primeira Guerra Mundial * Segunda Guerra Mundial * Tríplice Aliança * Tríplice Entente * Veteranos da Primeira Guerra Mundial ainda vivos * * * * * * * * Multimedia ** ** , Multimedia sobre a Guerra Categoria:Primeira Guerra Mundial